paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
B.A.R.K Patrol
Note Before I make this page, I want to say this. The B.A.R.K Patrol was originally called W.A.P Patrol and the evil version of the PAW Patrol. They came before the CAT Patrol. Bio The B.A.R.K patrol is the opposite of the P.A.W Patrol. They live in Foggy Bottom and work for Mayor Humdinger. Instead of doing the right jobs, they would mess up other tones like Adventure Bay. The pups of the B.A.R.K Patrol are Collin, Marcus, Stacy, Ronald, Zoomer, Richard, and the leader, Ray. Pups Collin: Colin is the ringleader of the team, just like Chase. He works as a robber and wears a black suit for robbing banks. He has purple eyes and a white collar. Marcus: Marcus is the smoke pup and the biggest flirt on the team. He would flirt with any girl and has a crush on Stacy. Marcus is an Dalmatian pup, he wears a blue collar and will sometimes wear a tie to "impress" girls. Stacy: Stacy is the only girl on the team. Unlike most of the pups, she's actually one of the nicest pup on the team, but hides it from Ray. Stacy has a small crush on Richard, the deconstruction pup. She is a poodle with a diamond collar. Ronald: (He already has a page but I'm remaking it) Ronald is a husky and German Shepard mixed breed. He is mostly grumpy and lazy whenever someone needs help. He actually is sweet in the inside, but wouldn't show it to his teammates. Similar to Rocky, he likes the color green and has a green teddy bear that he hides from the team. Ronald also is the decomposing pup, and wears a blue collar. Zoomer: Zoomer isn't actually the brightest pup on the team. He is really clumsy and dressed up as sharks because he believes he's one. Zoomer also would chew on a pups ear on accident due to him not paying attention. He is a black Labrador and wears an orange collar. His best friend is Richard. Richard: Richard is the sweetest pup on the team. While everyone else is rude and disrespectful, he's willing to help people. He truly cares about Stacy and is worried about her. His best friend on the team is Zoomer, since he doesn't care if Zoomer is dumb or not. He is a gray bulldog with a light teal collar. Fears Collin: Even though he's tough, Collin is afraid of birds, like fuzzy or Chickeletta. Marcus: Marcus has aquaphobia, meaning he's afraid of water. Stacy: Stacy has a fear of crabs. They snap at her, which is why she hates them. Ronald: Ronald is afraid of people finding out about his teddy bear, named Squeaky. Zoomer: Zoomer is afraid of his shadow and reflection. Richard: Richard is afraid of Ray. Even though Ray owns him, he's afraid that Ray might beat him. Trivia *while most of the pups have brown or blue eyes, Collin is the only pup with purple eyes. *Ray is a bit jealous of Ryder, since Katie likes him. *Even though he will find out about it, Marcus is friends with Richard and Stacy. *Richard actually got his teddy bear from his parents before they died. Gallery {Coming Soon}